


I Will Punch the Fire Ants Too Don't Test Me

by orphan_account



Series: Max is Trans Pass it On [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, but max is okay, doesnt give a shit if u think hes a girl or not hes obv a boy, hes like my friendo brendon, idek, max is trans pass it on, shes a bitch, so i used that, this was really really rushed i am so sorry, we havent met the nurse yet i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max gets bitten by fire ants and I am lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Punch the Fire Ants Too Don't Test Me

Today is the day where Max decides to quit everything. He is going to drop everything and simply walk off left-stage into the void away from the over acted drama that is his life. Hello darkness my old friend, nice to see you again.   
Fire ants.  
Max will curse their name forever, and curse the school that happens to be too cheap to get rid of them in a quick fashion. Freaking fire ants. He just wanted one normal day of gym class, with it being outside today.   
The weather was perfect really. It wasn’t too hot, and there was a nice breeze blowing through. But no, this nice day had to be ruined entirely because he accidentally stepped in a giant fire ant pile. How he stepped in such a large ant hill is beyond his knowledge, but he did. So now he was stuck in the nurse’s office. Instead of outside. Enjoying the day.   
This was really dumb.  
No, this was beyond dumb, this was beyond everything that stood and constituted as dumb. This was extremely and incredibly stupid beyond belief. And here he was, right in the center of it all as the nurse stares at him like he is literally the son of Satan. Or daughter, if she was going to keep being such a wet blanket on his mood.  
The nurse herself wasn’t a bad lady, she was sweet to the kids and made sure they got treated correctly, or as best she could with what little funding they had. Her only downfall was her extremely conservative outlook on life, and her just not understanding that Max was in fact, NOT Maxinne, and NOT female. She kept sending him glares as she called up his father to explain what happened and how to treat it when he got home, the words she said weren’t bad of course, Max could handle a little misgendering, it was the way she said his name with such a sharp finality. She was practically challenging him to correct her, and thankfully, his father did that for him. Thank you Dad Puckett.  
The rest of the day proceeded with little to no issue, seeing as his bites were treated and his pride not going past rock bottom. Still, the nurse and her words bit deep into his skull. Female. Maxinne. Female. 

 

Nah, he was just Max.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this is really lazy and I just rambled about nothing pretty much I am so sorry  
> AGGGHHH


End file.
